


Speak Louder Than

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is a cunning linguist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Louder Than

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'unspoken' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Of them all, Junsu's the worst at saying what he really feels. It's almost self-defence, the way the rest of them have learned to read between the lines.

In particular, Changmin likes to think he's become something of an expert in the complicated tongue that is Junsu-ese. He knows now that, 'I'm okay,' means, 'If I don't sit down soon I'm going to fall over,' and 'Five more minutes,' means, 'An hour, or however long it takes to win this level. Maybe two.' Then there's, 'I'm not hungry,' (manager-hyung says I should diet some more, but if you smuggle me some bulgogi I might just be very grateful in very practical ways) and, 'I'm not sleepy,' (I'm exhausted, but sleep is for the weak and I refuse to be weak). Changmin knows them all, knows how to react to the unsaid words rather than the camouflage now.

Still, his favourite times are probably the ones where Junsu gets out his most colourful selection of insults: they all know Junsu's never been able to tell people he loves them in so many words.

Sometimes, though, Changmin still reacts to what Junsu says, not what he means. It's more fun that way.


End file.
